


Kidnapped

by CutieCassie18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Bromance, Brother Feels, Fluff and Angst, Forgive Me, Friendship, Gen, I cant think of a nice title, Kidnapping, Matsuhanaiwaoi, Original Character(s), injured, lol, poor babies, they dont deserve this-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutieCassie18/pseuds/CutieCassie18
Summary: After a heated argument between Oikawa and Iwaizumi, they started to ignore each other, the same goes for Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Oikawa now spends a lot of time with Matsukawa, and Hanamaki with Iwaizumi.But what will happen if Oikawa and Matsukawa got kidnapped





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people :3  
> Please enjoy!

Matsukawa noticed Hanamaki got closer to Iwaizumi, maybe Oikawa noticed it too.

Well, It's not their fault in the first place, He and Oikawa have nothing to do about the argument yet they were blamed.  
Oikawa approached Matsukawa,  
  
"Mattsun, don't be late for practice la-" Oikawa noticed Matsukawa was not listening as he stared in the opposite direction.

Oikawa followed his gaze, his face fell as he watched Iwaizumi and Hanamaki laugh and smile at each other

"It's been a week, huh?" Oikawa spoke softly, Matsukawa noticed his presence and stared at him. He noticed Oikawa's sad smile.  
"Yep," It's been a week since they ignored each other, even during practices, which made them earned worried glances from Kindaichi and the others.

"I wanna skip practice, I'm not in the mood anymore" Matsukawa groaned, which made him earned an annoyed glance from Oikawa,  
  
"You know, we just can't skip practice because of them!" Oikawa said in an annoyed tone, but his face softens when he realized what Matsukawa had meant.

"Fine, just this once," Matsukawa smiled at him, "But you know..." Oikawa mumbled, But Matsukawa was quick to catch that.

"I'm tired of them ignoring me- us! I tried to apologize but they keep on ignoring me!" his eyebrows furrowed and his smile fade,

Matsukawa can feel he wants to have Iwaizumi and Hanamaki back in his life again.

They can't let this keep ongoing.

"Let's make a plan later, but first, let's ask coach Irihata if we can skip practice" Matsuka glanced up to Oikawa, he nodded and the bell rung.

"See you later," Matsukawa waved and started to walk,

" See you!" Oikawa grinned. 

* * *

After class, Matsukawa, together with Oikawa, went to ask permission to their coach, saying they're feeling sick, which it's true, sick of dealing with their messy shit.

Coach Irihata let them, which made the two teens smile. But Coach Irihata had some suspicions about them, especially Oikawa,  
he knows the boy likes to practice and overwork himself. He just sighed, wished the two happy boys to get home safely.

"Hey Mattsun" Oikawa stated, as they walk together.

"Hm?" Matsukawa glanced at him and immediately understood before Oikawa can speak.

"Ah, about the plan? What do you have in mind? Iwaizumi first." Oikawa's eyes brighten and his smile reached both ends of his ears. Matsukawa chuckled at his expression.

"Let me buy a Godzilla stuff toy as a sorry gift!" Oikawa softly smiled and look up at the sky, "And I would buy him a lot of Godzilla toys, hehe even if he's already an old grumpy man."

Matsukawa smiled and look up at the sky also,

"For Hanamaki, I'm going to buy a lot of meme posters for him, and maybe other random stuff I guess?" Matsukawa laughed at his idea,

"Even if we didn't start the fight, I would rather apologize first because I like to prioritize my friendship with them rather than my pride," Oikawa sighed, he stopped walking and went to the nearest place to sit.

"Ugh, I feel so weird hearing that from you," Matsukawa sat beside Oikawa,

"Since your a prideful person" He then smirked, which made him earned a pout from the Captain.

"Rude Mattsun!" Then the both of them burst into laughter.

They let themselves sat in silence and enjoy each other's company. 

* * *

"It's getting dark, we should go home," Matsukawa stated as he looked up and see the sun setting, it's very beautiful.

"Yeh," Oikawa agreed, they bot sat up and walked home together.

They were talking and laughing, it's already dark, so they hurried a bit. Then, a black van showed up in front of them, Matsukawa froze when 3 large masked men came in front of them.  
The other one holding a baseball bat, the other one holding a knife, and the other, a gun.

Matsukawa looked at Oikawa, and he seemed to freeze in place. Matsukawa grabbed Oikawa's hand and run.  
Both of them were running, but the 3 men easily caught up to them.  
Matsukawa cursed as they ran into a dead-end. The man with a baseball bat grabbed Oikawa forcefully,

"HEY! LET HIM GO" Matsukawa shouted,

he saw the man with a knife came running up to him. But Matsukawa was stronger, so he avoided the attack and went to punch the man.  
Matsukawa was panting by the sudden attack, then he noticed the man with a gun ran up behind him.  
The man was about to shoot Matsukawa, he quickly shut his eyes,

_BANG_

Matsukawa waited for the pain to come, but he didn't feel any.  
He came to a sudden realization

_No_

and he quickly opened his eyes.

"OIKAWA!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! ^-^  
> This is my first fanfiction, hope you guys will like it.  
> Feel free to leave a comment! state about your opinions and feelings lol XD  
> Don't forget to leave kudos!


End file.
